Life Or Death
by Abster1
Summary: A regular day, an irregular, life shattering, horrifying vision. Can Raven change the future once more? God, she hopes so. Ravie! Rated for violent images. Fluff included.


A/N: Yes, I know, I should be working on 'A Year In the Life', 'What's Real', 'Confessions' (Coming soon - I hope), original fiction, or other stuff... but I really liked this idea and just had to do it. A one-shot, so it won't inhibit me any longer. :D Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of "That's So Raven" 's characters or anything affiliated with the show, and I'm doing none of this for profit, purely pleasure - please don't sue me.

* * *

Late in the afternoon on a Saturday Raven and Eddie were saying goodbye to each other. The two had been hanging out the entire day, studying, laughing, and things that they always did. Eddie was gathering all of his stuff up and putting his coat on when Tanya came home, hurrying up the very slow process. "Well hi Eddie! I didn't know you'd be here, I knew you were coming over sometime today, I just didn't know when."

"Well actually I was just leaving Mrs. Baxter, but it was nice to see you." He turned back to Raven smiling, "I'll see you later Rae, and I _will_ bring you ... Oh crap what was I going to bring you?"

"How should I know? It was something I really didn't want to see, but you just wouldn't shut up about it so I said you might as well let me see it."

"Right, well I'll figure it out and bring it to you as soon as I remember and you will watch it _and_ like it." He took the door handle and said for the thirtieth time, "Bye Rae, I'll see you tomorrow, or Monday, whenever."

Smiling she replied, also for the thirtieth time, "Bye Eddie, I'll see you whenever."

Tanya butt into the look they were sharing, "Ah, bye Eddie."

Reluctantly looking away he replied, "Bye Mrs. Baxter." With that he walked out the door smiling.

Raven turned away from the door sighing happily, going to put away some of the things she and Eddie were using. Tanya followed, wearing a grin reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat. "Raven."

She jumped, "Gah, Mom! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"You're smiling."

"I'm in a good mood, Mom. There's nothing strange about that." Her mom was still leering around her as she was putting the dishes back into the cupboard. "Is there something you wanted Mom?"

"Not really, but – Eddie just left."

"I know Mom; he _was_ my guest after all."

"I was just thinking that maybe _he_ was the reason you were smiling." Tanya sounded tentative just voicing the idea.

"Of course he is, we were having a good time, we're best friends – why wouldn't I be smiling?" she avoided her mom's gaze, going to the table to pick up some papers.

"You don't have a lingering smile when Chelsea leaves." She leaned in again, and Raven stopped for a second, obviously thinking about what her mother was implying.

"Well," she put the papers in a pile then and was grabbing dishes. "Chelsea doesn't crack me up like Eddie does, you know that." She went over to the sink with the dishes, still avoiding her mother.

"I know that, but I really don't think that his sense of humor has anything to do with you two staring at each other." She followed her over to the sink, bringing some more dishes.

"Staring at each other? What are you talking about Mom?" she turned on the water, and poured in some soap.

Tanya turned off the water, and physically turned her daughter around. "Look at me Raven. Can you honestly say that you and Eddie are just friends?" Raven nodded, looking at her feet. Tanya stepped back and put her hands on her hips, "And that's all you want to be, just friends?"

Raven looked up, "I don't know, I never really thought about it. Eddie..." she stopped mid sentence and turned her head, her eyes open wide.

A variety of orange color swirled around in her head and the scene materialized as the street outside of her house, and she saw Eddie crossing the street to get to his car. He was twirling around, dancing to a song in his head, and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Suddenly she saw a car recklessly speeding down the street. When feet away from him the brakes screeched, hitting him practically full speed. Eddie went up onto the hood for a second, and then rolled off onto the ground, and even at a distance blood could be seen pouring from his head onto the pavement. He lay motionless on his back as people started gawking around. The orange colors returned bringing Raven back to the present with a swirl.

Closing her eyes in the jerk back to the present she felt a tear or two fall onto her cheeks, and horror had already gripped her heart as she breathed out, "Eddie." She flew toward the front door, abandoning her mother with no explanation. Running through the front door she past her Dad and Cory, both of them looking very bewildered, but she was running faster than she ever had in her life, and had only one thing in her mind.

Jumping over her steps she heard and saw the car, but she was too out of breath to call for Eddie, who was in the middle of the street doing a little dance, completely oblivious to all around him. Had she not been horrified for his life she would have smiled lovingly, something she'd never admit to of course. Going on at top speed she pretty much stopped thinking and ran out into the middle of the street toward him. The drunk driver had just noticed there was a boy in the street and slammed on the brakes as Raven launched herself at Eddie. A second after he had actually noticed that there was a car about to hit him he was hurtled to the ground, and he rolled around having collided with Raven.

Once they both stopped rolling Eddie looked up at Raven, and she looked back down at him and they caught their breathing staring into each other's eyes. People were already gathering around like they always do right after a crash, but the two most affected were oblivious to all. Whispering, still in a daze Raven choked out, just noticing she was crying, "I almost lost you." She started to cry again, "I almost lost you," and she buried her head into his shirt. Eddie, still in his daze rubbed her back and shushed her until she lifted her head again.

"Rae, you saved my life." He had some tears leaking from his eyes now too as he held her tightly.

She smiled, laughing a little through the tears, "I've never been more happy that I get visions in my life."

He nodded, "Yeah, me too." They stayed where they were, staring at each other smiling, both of them relieved that they weren't hurt. A few seconds later Tanya, Victor, and Cory rushed over to both of them, Tanya being the first to speak, "Raven, Eddie, are you okay!"

They nodded, simultaneously realizing they should stand up. Cory noticed what they wanted to do and gave Eddie a hand, who then gave Raven a hand, pulling her up so that they were almost as close as they were on the ground. Victor was next, "What happened?"

Eddie turned away from Raven to answer him, "I guess it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention, I was actually dancing in the street, and a car came out of nowhere, but Raven," he turned to her smiling, "you _were_ there. I dunno how I'm ever going to repay you." He was completely turned around to Victor now, and he still held one of Raven's hands.

"It's alright Eddie, I don't know what I would've done if I didn't get here quick enough, or if I didn't have the vision at all." And she wiped away a few more tears that were on her cheeks, to which Eddie wiped some of his too.

As usual, they continued to look at each other, and Victor was about to say something severe to Eddie, but Tanya elbowed him, gave him a look, and put a finger to his mouth, so he was quiet. The three of them looked around and noticed that the driver of the car had passed out quite unattractively; Chelsea was over at the Baxter's front door so they motioned her over, and once Chelsea was among them the two were hugging, tears streaming down Raven's face still, and Eddie shushing her. When they broke apart again, they were even closer than what they were, completely oblivious to the increasingly large crowd around them.

"I have a question." Cory blurted out suddenly, so everyone in their little group turned and looked at him. "Eddie, when are you gonna stop making googly-eyes with my sister and just kiss her?"

"What! Mom?" Raven burst out and glared at her mother critically.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that." She put her hands up in the air.

"It's okay Rae," when he spoke she turned to face him, and his eyes were alight, and they both smiled broadly. Cory could be heard sighing in exasperation, most likely from the continuation of the 'googly-eyes', but a mili-second later they both leaned in for a kiss. First it was just a little kiss, and they looked at each other happily. But then, Raven wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist and they kissed again, more passionately – _truly_ oblivious to everyone and everything.

The crowd started cheering for some reason, maybe they just felt like it, or maybe they thought that it was the appropriate response. The four people who actually knew them just smiled broadly, Tanya had a few tears leaking out of her eyes; Cory was shaking his head, mumbling to himself, "Crazy kids," and other things like that. Victor simply held his wife smiling, and Chelsea was jumping up and down, shouting out at random moments, as though she was part of the peculiar crowd gathered around. Eddie ended up picking up Raven and twirling her around, echoing all the cheesy movies anyone has ever seen.

In the end, Eddie didn't go back to his own house until about one in the morning. It took a while for the street and surrounding sidewalks to get cleared, and no one actually talked about anything important until they were back in the house. Eddie and Raven just danced around to a song they made up together, sang on the spot, or to an unknown tune that plays in your head when you're in high spirits. Once the whole gang was inside the Baxter house, the story had to be told several times, and then explained and retold. Mr. Baxter ended up giving Eddie and Raven a severe lecture about what he wouldn't tolerate and what was acceptable. Eventually the two managed to get some alone time together, and any kinks present were worked out, so by the time either one of them fell asleep that night, both of them were floating on cloud nine. They were in love.

* * *

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Liked the beginning but hated the corny ending? Didn't particularly like the beginning but loved the ending? Tell me! I need feedback if you want more Eddie/Raven stuff out there... or just good stuff like mine. :D :D 

-Abz


End file.
